Where The Sea Meets The Sky
by Shipperwolf
Summary: A fluff starring our fave tattoed fugitive and redhead doc.Rated M for a reason, careful kiddies!


This is officially the longest, fluffiest fic I've written so far. So, enjoy, but don't let yer eyes start boiling from staring at the screen so much.

And no suing plz. I own nothing but the story itself. Kisses!

* * *

The wood creaked under Michael and Lincoln's feet as they surveyed their new home.

With high ceilings, wide windows and plenty of space, it was definitely what the brothers were looking for.

Definitely large enough for four.

They both seemed to make note of the light furnishing.

"We'll need another bed, for L.J. Don't think he'd enjoy sleeping with his old man…" Lincoln broke the silence, entering what would be his son's room, "…will Sara be sharing your room? Or do we need two new beds?"

His brother's words froze Michael in his tracks.

They had only just gotten into Mexico, just now finding their own place to start over. In the time it took them to get here, he and Sara had not interacted as much as he'd wanted them to.

A few small words of encouragement, a touch of the hand here and there, a peck on the cheek the other night before they slept.

Other than that….

Michael shifted his eye line from his room to Lincoln, who was inspecting his own.

"I…don't know. I'll get back to you on it. Where is Sara by the way?"

It was only then he'd noticed her missing.

A small fear crept over him, far too early than it should have.

His brother noticed it immediately.

"Relax, I saw her walking outside, on the beach. She's probably just taking in the view."

Nodding silently in response, he muttered an "I'm going to check on her", and headed for the front door, acknowledging L.J with a shoulder pat as he passed by.

Michael ignored the chill of the rising tide as it swept over his bare feet every few seconds. He was too busy closing in on the retreating figure in the distance.

He wanted to call out to her, make her turn and notice that he was following, but instead he held his tongue, and took his time.

It was more than likely that Sara was deep in thought, and he didn't want to startle her.

He'd done enough to this woman. Even something as small as surprising her seemed hurtful coming from him.

So, picking up the pace, he broke into a brisk stroll until he finally came up behind her.

"Sara?"

She paused, taking just a moment before turning to face him.

"Oh, sorry, I got distracted from the view. You need me to help with anything?"

Michael shook his head. Of all things, she would think he wanted her to help them unpack.

"No, I….just wanted to see how you were." The somewhat stoic redhead met his eyes at his words.

A thick silence followed as they simply stared at each other, standing at arm's length. The waves were rushing against their legs now, nearing force enough to knock them over into the salty water.

He watched as she sighed.

"It's hard to say, Michael. So much has happened. I've lost my job, my credibility….my father. But I'm not….bitter, towards you anymore. After all that's happened to us, there's no point in feeling animosity toward you. I…don't think I could, even if I wanted to."

Michael listened intently to her words. He could tell she was broken; torn between emotions. One part of her wanted to feel angry at him, and another cared too much to do so.

He knew that she in fact DID care. He wasn't going to play dumb and pretend he couldn't see it. The sparks between them seemed nearly visible.

When they spoke, her voice softened.

When they touched, he could feel her tremble.

It was foolish to act like there was nothing between them.

And yet, the line of tension still kept them from expressing it completely.

Tension caused by HIS actions.

By everything he had put her through.

It was a line he wanted to sever right now.

Right where they stood.

He took a step forward, eyeing her for a reaction.

Sara stood stock still and let him close the small distance between their bodies.

Now nearly touching, he could feel her breathing deepen.

And his own quickened with anticipation.

"No-one will find us here, Sara. Here, no-one knows who we are.

Who knows…maybe you can practice medicine in town."

He paused as she lowered her gaze for just a moment before raising her eyes back to his.

"I can't…. change the things I've done. I can't deny them, either. I can't make up for the pain I've caused you, and I can't expect you to ever fully forgive me for it. But what I can do is be here for you. To beat up when you're angry, to laugh at when you're feeling humorous…to come to when you're sad. If nothing else, Sara, I can be here to….to love you."

The words seemed to slip out at light speed, exiting the darkness of his mouth before he could prevent it.

He'd just admitted to loving this woman…to both her and himself.

He prepared to have her turn and walk away, back to the house where she would hole herself up in the bathroom and use "needing some privacy" as a suitable excuse for remaining there for a few hours.

That's what he expected her to do.

But that's not what happened.

Sara's eyes grew wide, and her mouth went slack, threatening to gape open. Moisture tinted her lashes, but she made no move to reach up and wipe away any oncoming tears.

Instead, she bit her lip slightly and forced herself forward.

Her arms reached up to wrap around his neck.

And she held him.

This was the LAST thing Michael expected from Sara Tancredi.

Not that he was complaining.

"Sara…"

A finger met his lips, preventing further conversation on his part.

Raising her head from it's position against his chest, their eyes locked and it seemed, for one wonderful moment, that the line of tension was broken.

The feeling of Sara's skin left his mouth, only to be replaced by warmth.

Michael's brain registered the kiss immediately, and his body reacted in an instant.

Months of pent-up emotions, from frustration, desperation and hidden love, to underlying lust, rushed forward in an invisible lightning strike to both their bodies.

The two ignored the approaching sunset, and the ever-cold water soaking their legs up past the ankle.

After every second of stress and fear that led up to this moment, to the two of them standing in an embrace on a beach in Mexico, it seemed they just couldn't get close enough.

Solace was the basis of their sudden exploration, but far more intense emotions pushed them further.

Michael's hands met her body for the first time since the beginning of their conversation, running behind her back to bring her even closer against him. A moan in response gave him a sudden rush of excitement.

He realized then he'd wanted to do this for a long time…since before the breakout, even. Perhaps, he thought, even before their first kiss.

Sara's fingers met the buttons on his shirt, working briskly to remove the annoyance. As she splayed her hands flat against his chest, her lips moved sideways from his mouth, skimming his cheek to brush over his earlobe, evoking a shudder from Michael's body.

His mouth opened to speak, to say something, anything, but a silent gasp of building pleasure was all that came.

Sara, however, became momentarily verbal as he began shedding the tank-top she had on.

As his hands ran up her stomach, pushing the material along with it, he felt her back arch slightly.

"Michael, should we really be doing this here…"

He ignored her reasonable question and cut it off with a kiss, throwing the tank onto the sand away from them, and began work on her denim shorts.

Lowering her to the ground, the water seemed warmer, but he guessed it was just them. The thought caused him to grin.

"What?"

Sara questioned him, her eyes lowered to his lifted lips.

Pulling the shorts off of her legs, he threw them into the growing pile, along with the light red panties she wore.

"Nothing…just admiring the attire."

A moment of light chuckles eased whatever tension could have possibly been left in the air, but the humor was short-lived.

Sara dove her hands down to meet his pant-line, fumbling with the button until Michael took the initiative to aide her.

A small voice in the back of his mind reminded him that they were now completely naked on the beach, but he was well-aware that the area was secluded with the exception of their house.

And Michael seriously doubted that Linc or L.J would be interrupting any time soon.

Ocean water rose and fell across their bodies.

Michael paused, looking down at the woman who squirmed anxiously beneath him.

"Tell me that you really want this. Assure me…"

Sara's mouth formed a tight line for what seemed to be less than a second, only to become a small smile. Matched with the seductively narrowed slits that were her eyes, Sara was quickly becoming irresistible.

When a shock of pleasure wracked through him, Michael realized she had taken hold of him without his noticing.

He had his answer.

As he pushed, she pulled, and they both moaned at his entry into her warmth.

Sara's head fell back, soaking her hair in the sea beneath them.

"Michael…I…"

Her words were muffled by his tongue delving into her mouth, sweeping across her teeth before meeting her own in a timeless dance.

Breaking away, he covered her mouth gently with his hand, and began moving within her.

"You don't have to say it, Sara…you don't have to…"

It wasn't that he didn't want to hear her say it, but he didn't want to force her. He couldn't hope enough that she could truly feel as strongly as he did. But if she did, he wanted her to say when she decided the time was right.

And with a small nod, Sara told him she understood.

Pushing up, she brought Michael back to the task at hand, and he groaned at the sensation.

He wanted more of it.

His movements quickened, the slow and meticulous grinding becoming desperate thrusts as they strained against each other.

Amidst moans and pleasured cries, Michael could hear his name being whispered into his ear, pushing him further, coaxing him to the edge.

His breath caught as he drew back.

"Sara…"

A final, forceful thrust and it was all over.

Long legs wrapped around his waist as she pushed up to meet him in his orgasm, crying out his name several times before collapsing into the shallows.

His hands behind her head, holding it out of the water, Michael met her lips in a slow kiss, one that reiterated the words he had spoken earlier.

He knew what this meant for them.

And he nearly wanted to laugh in a onslaught of happiness and relief.

Instead he forced his own silence, resting his head on her chest as they held each other in the dimming light.

"I love you…"

Sara's whisper filled his ears, echoing in his thoughts as he squeezed tighter, wanting desperately to remain as such forever.

As the waves crashed softly against them, the reflecting horizon turned the sea into a medley of pinks and oranges, a calming reminder of the new life Michael and his family could now begin.


End file.
